


Smiles (seunglix drabble)

by snastr0



Series: Midnight drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bar, Drabble, M/M, Other, club, this is really short idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Seungmin and Felix share a smile across a crowded room.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, seunglix - Relationship
Series: Midnight drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126679
Kudos: 9





	Smiles (seunglix drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Drabble lol but yee enjoy

The room was packed full of people. They were like sardines in a can, Felix forgot why he came. It was hot and stuffy in this club, and all he wanted to do was go out to get some fresh air. Felix looked around and found his friends that he came with hunched over the bar, drunk. He searched desperately for a familiar face. Then suddenly he locked eyes with his friend. Seungie smiles from across the crowded room. Suddenly everything felt better.


End file.
